Relization
by Bluelionessproductions
Summary: *TAKES PLACE DIRECTLY AFTER "Loneliness"* Ginny struggles to deal with her feelings towards Seamus. Thoughts of Harry are always floating in the back of her mind, but Seamus is persistent to get her attention and prove that he's better than the elusive Mr. Potter.


**Hello, everyone! TheBluelioness here with another Ginny/Seamus story.**

 **It's a direct continuation of "Loneliness"**

 **I didn't want it to make this another chapter of the first story since it is somewhat separate of the first and I plan on making one more of these.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

Ginny was use to Seamus being around her by now. Ever since the Astronomy Tower incident, he was always by her side. And she didn't mind it. Well, not at first that is.

"Hello, beautiful," Seamus laughed, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Ginny chuckled awkwardly, "Hi, Seamus."

Ginny honestly adored all the nicknames Seamus gave her and all the hugs he gave too, but if she found herself too comfortable around him, her mind would snap back to Harry. Guilt was always in the back of her mind, waiting to rear its ugly head.

"Come on now, where's that enthusiasm?" Seamus said mischievously.

Ginny couldn't help but laugh at him. She blamed his famous Irish charm that he loved to boast about. He was always able to make her heart melt.

"I still have it," she smiled at him.

Seamus grinned back at her and pressed a kiss into her cheek. A few of the DA members around them whistled at them.

"People are looking at us," Ginny laughed.

"So?" Seamus retorted.

"I don't want people getting the wrong idea!"

Seamus raised an eyebrow at that, "What idea?"

"That we're a thing."

"Oh…" Seamus's smile dropped and so did his arm from her shoulder.

Ginny felt bad instantly. She really liked Seamus, but she loved Harry. The entire situation was stressing her out for the past two weeks. She looked over a Seamus; his expression was blank.

"Oh, you're such a drama queen!" she joked and hugged him tightly.

Seamus's smile returned and hugged her back.

"Oi! Lovebirds!" Neville shouted from his tent, catching their attention, "time to go! We got to figure out new recruitment plans!"

Ginny let go of Seamus and walked into the tent, he following behind.

"I hate graffiti duty," Seamus mumbled, digging through a small dresser in the corner of his tent.

Ginny nodded in agreement and looked around the tent. Using the common rooms were pretty much out of the question now. The Carrows would have too much access to them there.

"I miss the common room," Ginny mumbled out loud.

Seamus turned to her and noticed her rather dreamy expression. A rather large surge of confidence came over the young Gryffindor in that moment. Not wanting to squander this chance of blind bravery, he walked over to his bed that Ginny was sitting on. He sat next to her,

"I miss it too," he agreed.

"What do miss most?" she asked, not really noticing a change in Seamus's demeanor.

"The fireplace I guess. You know me and fire," he laughed.

Ginny laughed half heartedly as well. She thought for a moment,

"I miss the window at the end of the dorm hallway,"

"The big one over the school grounds?" he asked.

"Yeah. Sometimes when I couldn't sleep, I'd sit there and look at the stars," she smiled at the memory.

"Sounds lovely," Seamus said, scooting closer to her.

"It was! You could see all the stars over the forest and sometimes spot hippogriffs flying. It was such a beautiful sight!" Ginny gushed.

"Well," Seamus started, "I don't need a common room window to see something beautiful,"

Ginny turned to Seamus curiously. She was startled to see how close he had gotten to her.

"Umm, Seamus?"

"Do you want to know what I do when I see something beautiful?" he asked softly.

Ginny inhaled sharply,

"What?"

A small smile formed on Seamus's face,

"I look at you."

Ginny's entire body broke out in a cold sweat at those words. Her mind went blank, what could she say to that? Then she saw Seamus leaning in. His face ever so slowly moved towards hers. Ginny's body went numb. She couldn't move. All she could do was stare at her friend. It wasn't until she felt his lips bush against hers that she was able to react.

She punched him in the face.

"What the hell!?"

Seamus cradled his face in his hand, shocked at what she did. They stared at each other for a long while before Ginny stood up and ran out of the tent. She ran all the way to Luna's tent and entered.

"Luna! And Neville?" she shouted at she entered.

"Um, hi Ginny," Neville said awkwardly, the two were sitting at a small table, "What do you-"

"Seamus tried to kiss me!"

Luna and Neville's eyes widened. Luna stood and shuffled over to Ginny, who was panicking badly.

"It's okay, Ginny. It's not-"

"It is!" Ginny yelled, "What would harry think if I kissed Seamus?"

"It's always about Potter isn't it?' Seamus stepped in.

Ginny looked at him, his face was red from where she had punched him. Seamus glared at her from across the tent.

"Potter this! Potter that! What's so special about him? Huh?" Seamus spat, "What's he got that I don't?"

"It's not like that!" Ginny yelled, her voice cracking.

"What's it like then? I've been looking out for you for years! Does are history mean nothing to you?"

Ginny stared at her feet. Memories of them together flooded her mind. He found her crying over Tom's diary and stayed there with her until she felt better. He was also the one to comfort her after all that had gone on that year. He was always there after that, not as close as he had been as he was now, but he was there.

"Did you ever think about I felt?" Seamus asked. "Seeing you gush over Harry was, no, it's maddening!"

"I love him!"

"What about me? Don't you love me?"

"Of course I do...but I love H-"

"You think you do!" Seamus cut her off, walked up to her. They were face to face now.

"It's some fantasy you hold on to when you were 10!"

"He loves me back!"

"Is that why he left you here?"

"He was trying to protect me!"

"Great job he did!"

Ginny groaned in frustration at Seamus's attitude. She was still nose to nose with him and in her anger, didn't fully process Seamus's kiss at first.

It was soft and sweet and didn't match his previous tone. She pulled away from him as soon as she could and glared at him.

His face was still hard, but his eyes still held the same softness as they did that night in the tower. Ginny refused to show any emotion, to show him that he had won. And it worked,

"Fine! Don't bother coming with me on the patrol tonight!" he yelled and stomped out.

Ginny was breathing heavily. Her emotions were everywhere; anger, sadness, stress, longing and most of all, guilt. Whether it was for Harry or Seamus, she couldn't tell anymore. She turned to look at Neville and Luna, who had witnessed everything.

"Well," Neville sighed heavily, "THAT was unpleasant...and dramatic."

Ginny looked down, ashamed at her actions. Neville stood from his chair and walked past the girls,

"I'm going to find Seamus. You," he pointed at Ginny, "need to control your emotions. I know you love Harry, but Seamus really loves you too and he's just trying to help."

"I know," Ginny choked out, he voice strained.

Neville left the tent. Ginny felt tears pour down her cheeks. She sobbed openly, feeling Luna hug her. She latched onto Luna and sobbed more.

"I think you should say sorry to Seamus, Ginny," Luna said softly.

Ginny nodded and hugged her tighter.

A few hours passed and dinner was approaching. Ginny and Luna made there way to the eating area of the base. Ginny scanned the area.

"Where's Neville and Seamus?" she asked Lavender Brown, who was passing by.

"Don't know. Last I saw, Seamus looked so mad that I was afraid he'd explode and Neville running after him."

Ginny and Luna exchanged glances and made their way over to get dinner. Minutes ticked by slowly as the chatter of the DA filled the room. Suddenly, a scream cut through the talking.

"Healer! We need a healer now!"

It was Neville. Everyone rushed over to see what had happened to the leader. Ginny shoved through the crowd of kids, making her way to the front.

"Neville, what w- Seamus!" she screamed.

Seamus hung over Neville's shoulder, but you'd never know from just looking at him. His face was badly cut up and his right eye was swollen shut, blood dripping from it.

"What happened to him!" Ginny cired.

"The Carrows," Neville said as he laid him on the floor, "They found us and Seamus just attacked them!"

"Why would he do that?" Lavender shouted from the crowd.

"I don't know!" Neville shouted back.

Ginny knew. Seamus didn't think perfectly straight when he was mad. It was her fault that he hurt. Ginny sunk to her knees where Neville laid Seamus down. She stared at his face.

"Seamus…" she whispered.

No response. Two students carried him off to the Healer's tent, leaving Ginny alone with Neville and Luna.

"It's my fault," Ginny whispered.

"No it's not," Luna comforted her.

"Yes it is!" she screamed, "I hurt him! I've been so selfish! And I...I,"

"You love him?" Luna asked.

Ginny stopped for a moment. The realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

Ginny would be devastated if Harry died, but Seamus would be there for her and comfort her with hugs and kisses. She would slowly move on, she knew she would. If Seamus died...she wouldn't be able to.

She loved Harry. She really did. She thought she wanted Harry.

But Ginny needed Seamus. And the overwhelming amount of feelings she had for him finally spilled out.

"Yes!" Ginny cried and ran towards the Healer's tent, hell bent on seeing Seamus.

She busted in and was horrified to see the real extent to Seamus's eye injury.

"It's unusable," Cho Chang said, "No wonder he passed out. I can't imagine the pain he's in."

Ginny instantly felt sick to her stomach at the news. She wobbled over to Seamus and grabbed his hand. He made no reaction to her touch.

"When will he wake up?" she asked quietly.

"Not sure, but he will," Cho responded.

Ginny watched as Cho and the others healed up his face and bandaged his eye. They allowed her to stay until he woke. While waiting, Ginny herself fell asleep. She was awoken hours later at the sensation of her hair being stroked.

She looked up to see Seamus awake and running his hand through her hair. Ginny finally noticed that she was laying on his chest.

"Oh! Seamus I'm sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep in you!" she said and attempted to lift her head, but Seamus held her in place.

"You didn't," he said softly, "I pulled you up so you were closer to me."

Ginny didn't respond to him. She simply laid back down as Seamus continued to play with her hair.

"I'm glad you can to see me," Seamus said after a moment.

"Of course," she said.

Seamus leaned down and kissed her head sweetly. Ginny giggled and turned her head to look at him. He still held the softness in his eyes or eye now. Ginny reached her hand out to gently touch the bandage over his eye.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice shaky.

"Don't be, it's my fault," he said quietly, "I was being stupid and overreacted. I hope that we can still be friends."

Ginny shot up and looked at him. She saw sadness in the edge of his features. They stared at each other for a moment before she spoke,

"I don't want to be friends."

Seamus's face dropped into disappointment and sadness. Before he could say anything, Ginny grabbed his face and kissed him firmly. Seamus was startled by this for a moment, but soon melted into the kiss. He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her waist.

They pulled apart after a minute and stared at each other. They laughed.

"Well, I suppose I've finally won you over," Seamus grinned.

Ginny snuggled into the crook of his neck,

"I suppose you did."

Ginny smiled. How could she have ever turned down Seamus Finnigan?

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it! I really love writing these sorts of stories.**

 **I'll see you in the next one, bye!**


End file.
